


Your Eyes That Screams Trouble

by Shinenteen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confession, Domestic, Fluff, Jicheol, Just a random thought, Lee Jihoon - Freeform, M/M, What am I doing?, choi seuncheol, oblivious cheol, soft jihoon, what to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinenteen/pseuds/Shinenteen
Summary: Jihoon is staring at Seungcheol for a long time now. Is he in trouble? Did he do something stupid that angered the small man.....again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i do not have anything to do at this hour and this scene happens to cross my mind. Enjoy my craziness at 2pm. hehe.

Seungcheol can’t help but get distracted as the man sitting across him gives him one intent stare.

He would not have mind but it has been awhile now.

He started to notice it when they had a breakfast early this morning. But he just shrugged it off thinking maybe the younger was just thinking deep about something. Then it happened again during lunch time while they were eating, and then, now. So thinking it was just nothing this time is stupid.

They are inside Jihoon’s recording studio to record his part for their new song. The others have already finished their parts. He was practicing his part and warming up because it is fast and low. But he cannot help but feel anxious to the younger’s intent stare or glare, he does not know. All he knew is the obvious fact that the intensity of that glance is bothering him big time.

Why is Jihoon staring sharply at him? Why does he feel like he is being studied except the subject is anatomy and he is probably dead in Jihoon’s mind now.

Is he in trouble?

Did he do something dumb that angered the smaller man or annoyed him? Perhaps, he is angry because Seungcheol drunk his cola? Or did he got mad because he wore his baseball cap...again? But he always does that and Jihoon does not really mind any of that before.

Either way, he is so sure he is in trouble. With that stare, he is sure dead.


	2. FIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a fluffy jihoon.

Jihoon shot Seungcheol another scrutinizing gaze as the older stand in the space opposite to him. 

They are inside his recording studio preparing to record Seungcheol’s part for their new song. The other has already finished their parts so their leader is the last to record. Rather, he made sure that the latter is the last to record. More time. He sure needs a lot of time. 

He threw the older another glance as he settled in his seat. The only thing that separates them inside his recording studio is the glass window. But that is not enough reason not to calm him. He can hear his blood rushing free inside his body. 

He remembered waking up with his head throbbing hard that morning. It has been a busy week for them for they have been preparing for their comeback. He knows they cannot afford to drink and slack off because the pressure is too high now especially this week. But the stress he is experiencing was too much to handle and he needed a breather. Good thing Mingyu and Wonwoo are good company. 

They drink their hearts out the night before that is the reason why his head is killing him early in the morning. The thing is, they have to record and he could say that even tho he feels shit, the drink quiet helped him deal with his stress.

After cursing his head for a few moments, he decided to leave his room to join wherever the others are.   
.   
The first thing he noticed when he reach the dining was the subject of his stress. Choi Seungcheol was seated to one of the chairs happily laughing with the others while enjoying the treats lying in the table. 

It has been a while now sharing a roof with him but Jihoon still cannot get used to the warmth that is their leader. Whenever he laughs, it is like feeling the sunshine on a rainy day. There is something precious in the sound of his laugh that it will make you smile without you realizing it. It is warm. 

It went on like that. Whenever he sees the older, his mind would go nuts. He can’t tear his eyes away and he knew the very reason why. He has fallen deep and there is no way he could get up. 

He kept quiet and did not say any word even when they gone to eat outside Pledis for their lunch, afraid he would say something stupid. He just threw the older stolen glances and busied himself eating. The other members did not dare to bother him too. They thought he was just stress and it was partially true. 

The leader is adding to Jihoon’s stress by being in his usual self taking care of Jihoon instead of himself. He knew the older is under a lot of stress and pressure too. After all he does all tough works and he is sure exhausted but he is still worrying about Jihoon. The latter cannot help but feel guilty because of that. He cannot do anything for the older and it’s taking a toll on him. 

Seungcheol must have noticed his not so subtle glances because he sees the leader giving him an asking face. He cannot blame the latter though because he is not being too discreet about it too. 

”Jihoon is something the matter?” He heard their leader ask. 

Seungcheol has been dying to ask that question and the younger is quiet anticipating it too. Jihoon knew the stare he is giving is starting to bother the older but newsflash, he cannot pull himself to stop. 

“Is there a problem?” their leader added later. 

Jihoon let out a homogenous sigh. 

The thing is, he was not always like this. In most days, he can hold his feelings to himself. He can content himself to just watch the leader from afar and not say anything about his feelings but there are also times when he cannot control himself. His feelings become too overwhelming for him and all he wanted to do is to be beside the leder. Too bad it is one of those times. 

“Hyung for someone who is smart, you are sure stupid. “ Jihoon said while still looking at their leader with such intensity. 

“Jihoonnie. Your mic is not on. I cannot hear you.” Seungcheol said in his space. Jihoon knew that. He is aware he did not push the microphones on button when he spoke. He did that on purpose. He is at the advantage since he could hear the other but the other cannot hear him unless he lets him. 

He flashed a smile to the other to indicate that everything is fine and he does not have anything to worry about because whatever Jihoon is saying is nothing big. 

“It has been years since we got together and I still do not understand why you chose to be with me. Hyung, why me?” He was so used to not say anything. He is not a word person. He would rather show his affection in his own way without saying those three words. Seungcheol understands that but the younger really cannot help but feel anxious and insecure. He feels like he is taking the older for granted and that is what stressing him of. 

“Sometimes I ask the world what did I ever do to have you. You always take care of me, you put up to my shits and you always do what’s best for me. You always choose me. I am so damn lucky to have you. “ Jihoon chuckled a bit. 

“Baby, I cannot understand you. Turn on your mic.” There is the familiar fondness in the leader’s tone. 

“I may not always say this but you are so pretty. I love everything about you. You are too precious and I appreciate every little thing you do for me. When you told me you like me, I swear I was the happiest man in the world. Everyday I get to spent with you is so damn precious. “ Jihoon smiles in his words. His heart feels full and it seems like the only way to let out his overflowing joy is to say what he feels. 

“Damn your smile. Your smile always gives me tinges. I want to see it every day in my life. You are the type who should always be taken care of. You should be protected at all cost because your heart is too soft. You always put others before you. You would hide your pain behind your smile and all I want to do is hug you for that. You work the hardest and it is fine for you to stay behind just to let the others shine. The world does not deserve the likes of you. I want to bury you in my arms so no one can harm you. I want to keep you from being hurt. I want you close to me.” 

“I am not usually like this. But baby, you do crazy things to me. I keep on falling deep with you and I do not have a plan to get up. After all this years, you still affect me big time. There is no right time and right moment with you. Every time with you is just right. I’m falling too fast and I am not holding back. “ He is just thankful he have Seungcheol in this life. 

“I wonder if I ask you to marry me, would you say yes?” “ Jihoon added in such glee.

 

“Ji.” He heard Seungcheol say his name. Confusion is written in his beautiful face probably by not understanding what the younger was blabbering about. 

“Hyung I love you” there is a quick shock crossed the leader’s face when Jihoon uttered those three words. 

“Jihoon did you just say you love me?” Seungcheol grinned. He probably read the younger’s lips but there is no way Jihoon would admit that. 

“No. Let’s start recording hyung.” He tried to rub his flushing red cheeks while his other hand presses the mic button. He wants the older to know but he is just so shy. 

“Whatever you say Jihoonie.” He knew the older would not let him off. He just let another chuckled and repeats the magic words because despite being shy, he wants Seungcheol to know what his heart has been shouting. 

“I love you, baby. Now shut up and do your part. “ He said in avery Jihoonnie’s way. 

He chose to do the mic mute thing to say whatever he was shy about to say to the older’s face. He is not really the softest jellybean. He is not sweet at all. But when it comes to Choi Seungcheol, he wanted to make the other feel love even without him saying those three words. But he cannot also help the joy he feels when he sees the twinkle in the older’s eyes whenever he says he love the older. He was shy and all but Choi Seungcheol makes everything worth it. 

Seungcheol is indeed in trouble. The trouble of being smitten by Lee Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. i hope you did enjoy my extraness at 2pm. hahahah. i love soft Jihoon and oblivious cheol btw. I live for domestic fluff.


End file.
